Autonomous vehicles use various computer processing systems to control operation of a vehicle. Autonomous vehicles may require an initial input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger to engage the autonomous operation system and then operate thereafter in modes with varying degrees of human input ranging from level 4 or 5 autonomous mode (where the vehicle essentially drives itself) to permitting a human operator to fully override the autonomous mode and have full manual control over the vehicle, and the full range of modes between the two extremes, with the potential for intermittent human input and control. Autonomous vehicles may include sensors, cameras, sonar, and radar to detect cars, pedestrians, and their respective proximities and characteristics. They may also rely on Global Positioning Systems (GPS) for navigation. The detection and identification of objects and information related to objects and navigation capabilities are critical to the safe operation of autonomous vehicles.
There have been methods and systems directed to autonomous vehicle operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,475,496 describes autonomous driving sensors that can be configured to monitor, among other things, road conditions, environmental conditions, occupants in the vehicle, and whether one of the occupants is a driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,120,484 describes an autonomous driving computer system that may use visual or audible cues to indicate whether it is obtaining valid data from one or more sensors, whether it is partially or completely controlling the direction or speed of the autonomous vehicle or both, such as whether there are any errors, etc. In addition, autonomous driving computer systems may also have external indicators which indicate whether, at the moment, a human or an automated system is in control of the vehicle, that are readable by humans, other computers, or both.
Methods and systems for autonomous vehicle operation also include collision avoidance systems that seek to avoid collisions, For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,429,943 describes an artificial intelligence valet system that includes a collision avoidance system. If a collision cannot be avoided, then it is determined which object is best to collide with. After the collision, the collision avoidance system can initiate a call to emergency services and safely park the vehicle. In some implementations, the vehicle may be parked without emergency services being contacted if no injury has occurred.
Notwithstanding the substantial effort that goes into designing autonomous vehicles so that they can be operated safely, there will be instances where incidents, such as collisions, accidents, and other emergency conditions occur. Collisions, accidents, and other emergency conditions can result in additional problems when vehicles are operating autonomously.
Automated vehicle systems also include safe shut down and emergency response and accident reporting modes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,874,301 describes a vehicle with autonomous driving control that has a set up mode, active drive mode, safe shutdown mode, and emergency response mode.
Such collision avoidance and accident reporting systems could be improved by making more precise assessments of the nature of the injuries and damage that has occurred following an incident, including more precise assessments of the number of vehicles, passengers, pedestrians, animals and objects involved and the nature of the injuries and damages to them.
There may be instances where an automated vehicle may not be able to be parked safely autonomously and emergency responders may be needed to be notified. For example, if an autonomously operated vehicle gets in an accident in busy intersection or highway, where other cars will be driving, the autonomously operated vehicle may need to be shut down to prevent additional damage or injury. The autonomous vehicle may also be needed to be moved out of the way autonomously or manually so that traffic can proceed and to ensure the safety of the autonomous vehicle passengers, other drivers, and pedestrians.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,475,496 describes methods and systems to override automated control of a vehicle. An override may automatically occur if, for instance, one of the occupants requires emergency services. During an emergency services override, the vehicle may be permitted to autonomously or non-autonomously travel to a police department, a fire department, a hospital, a refueling station, or the like. It also describes that in some instances, an emergency service provider, such as a 911 operator, may remotely override one or more driving restrictions that would otherwise prevent the vehicle from allowing one or more occupants to seek emergency services. An override may automatically occur if, for instance, one of the occupants requires emergency services. During an emergency services override, the vehicle may be permitted to autonomously or non-autonomously travel to a police department, a fire department, a hospital, a refueling station, or the like, but U.S. Pat. No. 9,475,496 does not specify how that override is implemented. It provides that an override may be transmitted to the owner's cell phone or email address, for instance, and may receive a response from the owner's cell phone or email address that either permits or rejects the override request. If permitted, the processing device may temporarily disable one or more of the driving restrictions. If the override request is rejected, the processing device may output a message to the occupant via, e.g., the user interface device indicating that the override request has been denied. The processing device may control the operation of the vehicle according to the driving restrictions associated with the selected profile. The owner may wish to grant the override request on a case-by-case basis as a reward or other incentive to the occupant.
It also describes override requests being transmitted to the owner's cell phone or email address, for instance and receiving a response from the owner's cell phone or email address that either permits or rejects the override request. But if the owner is not available, not available to respond quickly, or is incapacitated, it will be necessary to be able to transfer or hand off control of the automated vehicle to an emergency responder without receiving approval from the owner. Waiting to receive approval from the owner could result in injured persons not receiving timely attention and care. It also could create risk of further accidents and injuries, where a vehicle cannot be promptly moved out of the way of traffic.
What is need is needed are improved methods and systems for transferring control of an automated vehicle to a passenger or emergency responder, whether sentient or autonomous, in the event of an accident or emergency that can be used in conjunction automated vehicle artificial intelligence systems operating with collision or incident avoidance, and improved accident or emergency reporting.